For every Wrong there is a Right
by Trins
Summary: Hermione Granger thought her life was perfect, but in the space of 24 hours her life is turned upside down.
1. Wrong

**For every Wrong there is a Right**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books nor movies.

**Authors Note: **This is not A Hermione/Ron, nor a Hermione/Harry Fic; if you hold any hopes of these two ships you will be very disappointed.

This is my first Weasley brother/ Hermione Fic, please have mercy.

I am writing it so others will read and write this ship too.

**Chapter one:**

It's funny how life is.

You think you have it all figured out, and then within minutes, everything you dreamed, everything you believed, felt, or thought you knew comes crashing down around you, and the only conclusion you can come to is the only one you never want to admit.

It all comes down to being wrong.

I had never in my life thought that the first thing I had ever been wrong about would be what I thought was the most important thing in my life, the one thing everyone I knew told me I had gotten right. How wrong they were.

So here I am sitting in the middle of my bathroom, in the house I had shared with my fiancé for the last three years, wondering where I had gone wrong, where the first mistake had been made, and why the tears wouldn't fall.

**8 Hours Earlier.**

Hermione walked into the house she had been sharing with Ron for the past three years.

Three years today in fact. And most likely the first time in at least twelve months, that she had taken half a day off work.

She had picked up the shopping on her way home, to make this anniversary one to remember. She was going to make his favourite meal, and then top it off with her favourite desert, and then she was going to choose a date for their nuptials.

She was just putting the food away when she could have sworn she heard someone chuckle.

'Bloody hell, Ginny, why is it you and Harry pick the worst times to take me up on the offer of somewhere to be alone.' Hermione thought to herself as she moved closer to the bedroom, with the intention of getting them out of the house before Ron got home, so she could make everything just perfect for him.

This anniversary was very important for her, Ron had grown up so much, and the funny thing was he now worked more overtime then she did, she was so proud of him for becoming what he always said he would become, Stable.

Opening the door, she did not expect to hear Ron's voice cry out in the throws of passion, she had not expected to walk into there room, to find someone else with her fiancé in their bed, and she really didn't expect it too be Harry who was with him.

She could have sworn in those moments of realisation that she heard her heart breaking, along with any dreams she may have had.

Hermione did the only thing she could do, without having to go near the bed.

She walked over to the window, and drew the curtains back, shedding some light on the situation, leaving no doubt in their minds that they had been caught, she didn't even let them get a word in while speaking in a cold, calm detached voice she had never used on anyone she knew closely.

"My advice to you both would be to stay quiet, get dressed and leave my house, I would also advise you to never come near me again."

"I will mail your belongings to your mother Ronald."

Ron knew that Hermione had a violent streak in her when she was pushed too far, so he didn't argue at all, got dressed and left the house with Harry before he got hexed.

He figured he would go back in a few hours, explain, that things need not change, because of what she saw, would make her realise that everyone knew they belonged together and then choose a date for the wedding.

Yes these thoughts where Ron's first mistake.

When Ron went back to the house he was refused entry, there was a note on the front door, and an old gym bag in front of it.

_Ronald,_

_Some of your clothes are in the bag, take them and leave. If I never see you again it will be too soon._

Hermione didn't waste anymore time once she had picked herself off of the bathroom floor, she packed most of her belongings, composed a letter to her boss needing an emergency transfer, and put the house on the market all with in the first four hours, Hermione always was never one to stop until she had everything done.

Hermione received a letter from her boss, an hour later as she was packing her last box, she wrote on the top what room it was for and then took the letter from the small owl at her window, fed it a treat and sent it on its way letting it know she would send any replies needed with her own owl later.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_We are sorry to hear that you will no longer be able to work from our London branch, the only available position we have for someone in your department is in our Egypt branch. If this is acceptable please send a reply with the details as to when you would start, and if you need help with accommodation until you are settled enough to find your own._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mr Stiles, Head of department_

_Magical Artefacts / Curse Breakers division_

For the first time in her life Hermione refused to think about what moving to Egypt would mean, she retrieved a fresh piece of parchment and scribbled down a reply.

_Dear Mr Stiles,_

_Head of department_

_Magical Artefacts / Curse Breakers division_

_Thank you for your speed regarding my transfer, Egypt would be ideal._

_I will be available tomorrow evening if you would be able to find me some accommodation until I can find my own way round._

_Please send me the address, if you are able to find some on such short notice._

_And again I thank you and I ask one more favour, please make sure any files with my name or whereabouts sealed away, I am leaving the country because I do not want to be found by certain people._

_I know I am asking a lot Thomas, but I really need this fresh start, and I need time to heal, before I can face people._

_Your friend and employee, _

_Hermione Granger._


	2. Cairo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books nor movies.

**Authors note: **Thank you for all the comments, and praise, makes me glad I decided to write this. Ok personal ad time, you may like some of the other fics I have written, please take some time between updates to view them; I would appreciate any comments given.

**Snapehermionelover:** Thank you for the tip, I enabled the anonymous reviews. The reason I used Harry as well as Ron is it gave Hermione the need to leave everyone behind, she feels like she has no one to go to now, and that's what I needed for this fic, a believable reason to leave London.

**Mysticpammy:** Thank you for taking the time to review, I hope I can keep up with the updates, they may be a little slow due to it being the Christmas period though, please bare with me.

**FredWeasleyLover1126:** I am really glad you liked it; I hope you continue to enjoy the upcoming chapters as well.

**Chapter Two: Cairo**

Hermione's friend and boss got back to her giving her the address of another employee who was going to be working with her, he just also happened to have a guest bedroom as well, and was willing to put her up for a while, she was so happy to get it all over with she didn't even realise she was not given the name of her new partner.

The trip to Cairo was all taken care of without running into anyone she would rather avoid, like say everyone.

She exchanged her money at Gringotts while she waited for her portkey and transfer papers to be sorted.

The place she was staying was in Dokki, that was all she knew, besides her partner being of the male variety, and he came very highly recommended to anyone and everyone, but her boss would not give her any other information than that.

Lucky for Hermione she had a basic understanding of Arabic, and had already checked on the forecasts for the day, so even thought it was hot in London, it was only twenty degrees Celsius with about fifty- six percent humidity, and it was overcast too, just to top it all off.

Despite everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours Hermione recognised her transfer for what it was, a change, and with this change she knew there would be excitement, there always is when something is new, she just hoped that she could live so far away from everyone and everything she had come to love, hate and live for.

Thomas, who was her friend and boss, or boss turned friend was waving her over to finish up the details and then that was it.

Hermione walked over to him with the closest thing to a sad smile she could give with all the emotions running ramped throughout her body.

"Thank you for everything Thomas, you were a great boss, and an even better friend, I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for this chance."

They hugged briefly, before he pulled out what looked like a wine bottle cork, explaining to her that it was her portkey and it would leave at one pm, giving her arrival in Cairo for three pm, there only being a two hour time difference.

"Hermione sweet, I understand what you are going through, and the only thing I need from you now, is your word that no matter what happens when you get to Cairo, you will give the place and the people a chance, and learn to live again for no one but yourself."

Wiping the few tears away from her face with the back of her hand she kissed Thomas on the cheek.

"I promise Thomas, I will give it all I have, to get back on my feet. I have all the information I need to settle in properly, and hopefully this time next year you will be sat at my dinner table in Cairo telling me how you knew you were right," Hermione chuckled slightly with the vision of that exact even taking place.

The following ten minutes were the longest moments Hermione had, had in the last two days, she was nervous about meeting her new partner, and for the moment house mate, but she was also worried that she would be spotted before she left London, and she really did not need that to happen, thankfully before she could even consider thoughts of a panic attack Thomas' watch beeped, letting them know it was time to go.

Hermione disappeared from Gringotts bank, London and reappeared in the alleyway next to her temporary accommodation, which from the outside looked like a mess, but after being a witch for so long, and knowing she was close to a wizarding village she crossed her fingers and prayed that the inside was at least a little cleaner.

Hermione finally allowed herself to take a deep breath and relax, a small smile appearing on her face, yes it was just what she needed she thought, new territory, and no familiar faces to bring up the pain again.

Well all good things must come to an end they say, and they did in this situation too, when she knocked on the door and was greeted with an all too familiar face, with all too familiar red hair.

**AN: I know I am cruel, but I have a thing for cliff hangers when I am writing and not reading the fics. Please read and review.**


	3. Playing the part

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books nor movies.

**Authors note: **Thank you for all the comments, and praise, makes me glad I decided to write this. Ok personal ad time, you may like some of the other fics I have written, please take some time between updates to view them; I would appreciate any comments given.

**Snapehermionelover**, **Mysticpammy**, **FredWeasleyLover1126: **Thank you for reviewing this chapter, I hope I can keep you all well entertained.

**Molly: **Thank you for Pressing the review button.I plan to keep going until the end, I hate people who stop half way through a fic and never finish, and usually I don't even post something till I am finished, but I had an urge with this and acted on impulse, I just hope I can live up to my other fics with this one.

**Inferno: **I hope I can keep it independently interesting and original for a while, but there are so many fics out there I am bound to use something some else already has.

**IrethMalfoy: ** The romance between these to characters will take time, but to many people it may seem fast, everyone always has different opinions on how quickly one falls in love.

**Previous Chapter:**

_Hermione finally allowed herself to take a deep breath and relax, a small smile appearing on her face, yes it was just what she needed she thought, new territory, and no familiar faces to bring up the pain again._

_Well all good things must come to an end they say, and they did in this situation too, when she knocked on the door and was greeted with an all too familiar face, with all too familiar red hair._

**Chapter Three: **

"Oh, Hullo miss, my name is William Weasley, but most people call me Bill, you must be my new partner?" The red head at the door said_. 'And what a partner at that, god I hope this chic has brains to go with those amazing curves.' _He thought waiting for a response.

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, there was a Weasley male standing in front of her, a reminder of everything she had wanted to forget and leave behind, and after her initial shock and thoughts, she realised that he didn't even recognise her, maybe his eye sight was bad, cause she was sure she hadn't changed that much since her bushy haired, know it all, Hogwarts days, even if it had been four years.

"Hello Bill, I can't believe it's been so long since a family gathering that you fail to recognise Hermione Granger when you see her," Hermione said chuckling to herself.

"And yes I would assume I am your new partner," chuckling again as his jaw drooped slightly, trying to grasp the use of words again.

"My god, Hermione, haven't you gone and grown up, I hardly recognised you, I still remember the bookworm Ronnie was obsessed with," He exclaimed not noticing the flinch at Ron's name, or the variation of in this case.

"Hmm, yes well, four years does help a girl become a woman, or so I have been told, any chance that four years has not made you walk away from being a gentleman, so that I can be invited inside?" She asked bluntly.

Bill had the decency to flush a light pink before moving to one side bowing dramatically and waving his hand in the direction of his lounge room.

"Milady would you please come in?" trying not to laugh as Hermione made a noise in the back of her throat he had often heard from females like Fleur.

After walking past him, her head held high, making a noise she had often heard the more snobbish of woman use, she couldn't contain herself any longer and laughed out loud at the fact that Bill was still at the door, and still bowing.

"Thanks bill you have no idea, just how much I needed a laugh today."

"And no thank you I would rather not think about it let alone talk about it for at least another twenty four hours," She added quickly at the look on his face.

Bill wondered for the first time since he had opened the door why it was that Hermione was on his door step, had taken a job so far away from her friends and his family.

"How did you know I was going to offer my ears?"

Hermione looked at him like he had grown an extra head, and then dramatically waved her hands around, and used one of the sarcastically fake vocal expressions she had learned while listening to her dorm mates while she attended Hogwarts.

"Oh my god, helllooo, you are in fact Molly Weasley's son, not to mention Ginerva Weasley's brother, Palease it is like a gene that is passed down in your family, not that it's a bad thing mind you! It's so sweet to always be worried, and that's why no one sees it as annoying," Hermione stated, giggling slightly, hoping he didn't think she meant it in a bad way.

Bill let out a small chuckle, and closed the door of his apartment before moving over to stand before Hermione.

"Shall we start this horrible introduction again?"

At the nod of her head he smiled.

"Hell Miss Granger, welcome to Cairo I will be your tour guide for how ever long you may need it, shall I show you to your room?"

"Thank you Bill, if you could show me to my room, and perhaps give directions to the bathroom, I would be forever in your debt."

After getting settled in, Hermione decided it was time to ask Bill for the first of what she was sure was going to be many favours, she also had many questions rolling around in her head that she hoped one day she would get answers to, but for now she would leave it until they were better acquainted, because all Bill ever really knew about Hermione, or Hermione about Bill was what everyone else had told them.

Walking out of her room she followed the sounds of whistling assuming they would lead her to where ever Bill was, her assumptions were on the mark.

Bill was at the stove cooking something that smelt absolutely mouth watering.

"Something smells good," Hermione thought out loud.

"Yes let us just hope it tastes as good as it smells, shall we?" He asked motioning to the table.

They sat at the table and ate the meal Bill had prepared in relative silence, a few comments on the food, a few on the wine, a few on the weather until Hermione got up the courage she needed to broach the subject of his family.

"Um, Bill, that was delicious, thank you."

At his nod and smile she continued.

"I hate to ruin the mood, but I need to ask you a favour and a question, but I can't really tell you why I need the favour just yet."

"Ok Hermione, I will do what I can to answer you question, as to the favour, you will never know if you don't ask."

**AN:** Please read and review, and thank you to everyone who is reading this, I hope I don't bore you all. I will update as soon as possible.


	4. A Deal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**Authors note: **Thank you for all the comments, and praise, makes me glad I decided to write this. Ok personal ad time, you may like some of the other fics I have written, please take some time between updates to view them; I would appreciate any comments given.

**Mysticpammy, IrethMalfoy, Snapehermionelover, and Cat in a box: ** You guys are great, thank you all for the nice reviews, and I look forward to hearing what you have to say after you read this.

**Previous Chapter:**

"_I hate to ruin the mood, but I need to ask you a favour and a question, but I can't really tell you why I need the favour just yet."_

"_Ok Hermione, I will do what I can to answer you question, as to the favour, you will never know if you don't ask."_

**Chapter Four:**

Bill sat across the table watching Hermione take a deep breath; he could tell she was nervous and worried by watching her body movements.

"Hermione, what is it, does it have something to do with why your not still in England?" Bill asked, while watching Hermione, stiffen to any mention of her home before today.

"It does and it doesn't Bill, which makes absolutely no sense to you," Hermione chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, but would there be any chance of you not mentioning that I am here to anyone who would tell your family please," Hermione asked looking hopeful at bill.

"Hermione, haven't you told anyone where you are?"

Hermione's vision was getting a little blurry as she tried not to cry, she knew now that she would have to explain at least a small amount of what happened and why she was in Cairo to Bill, but she really needed him to promise not to tell anyone that she was here before hand.

"Please Bill, promise you won't say anything, and I will give you the basics of why I am here Bill, please," She all but begged.

Bill wanted to know what had happened, and he knew he could keep a secret from his family; it wasn't as if he didn't have one anyway, _'maybe I can find a friend through this as well as a partner, I know I will make her a deal.'_

"Ok Hermione, I will make you a deal, you tell me what happened and I wont tell anyone that you are here, or that I have even seen you in the last four years, but you must promise to do the same, because I haven't been totally honest with the family either, and will need you to keep it secret for me as well."

"Ok Bill, you have yourself a deal!" Hermione reached across the table and shook his hand.

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" She asked watching Bill get up from the table and head over to the makeshift bar he had set up.

Bill held grabbed a few glasses from under the bar and showed them to her, silently offering her a drink. At her nod, he poured them both a fire whisky and moved back over to the table with the glasses and the bottle, handing one of the glasses to her on the way past.

Placing the bottle in the middle of the table, he sat down once again and took a sip of his drink, took a deep breath and looked up into Hermione's eyes again.

"I will go first, I've had more time to get use to my situation then you have had I'm sure."

At Hermione's small grateful smile and nod he continued, "My family don't know that Fleur and I aren't seeing each other anymore, they think we are still engaged and that we will be getting married, when in reality, Fleur is bi-sexual and ran off with my assistant about six months ago," "there beat that one Hermione," he said trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione laughed out loud, she just couldn't help it. When Bill told her it wasn't funny, Hermione disagreed and told him to shut up if he wanted to know why.

Not laughing anymore, letting her mind think about Ron and Harry for the first time since she had left, tears came to her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I caught Ron and Harry fucking in our bed on our three year anniversary, yesterday. I think I win." Hermione said before breaking down, and letting her tears and grief consume her, the feeling of two arms coming round her, lost to her through her heart wrenching sobs.

An hour later found Bill and Hermione on the floor still, Hermione practically sitting in Bills lap, and Bill with his arms around her. Her sobbing had stopped, her breathing had evened out about ten minutes ago, and now she was finally asleep.

Bill placed a hand under her knees and lifted her off the floor, walked the small the small distance to the room that was now her, opened the door, walked in and placed a still sleeping Hermione un the bed. Knowing that the temperatures drop during the night, and early mornings he walked over to the chest at the end of the bed, opened it and pulled out a thick blanket. He then covered her with it, tucked it in slightly under the mattress and left the room, leaving the door partially open so a slither of light would get through in case she woke up and didn't recognise her surroundings.

After cleaning the dishes from dinner, and turning off the majority of lights with a quick nox, he walked into his bedroom, changed into a pair of long satin pants and crawled under the covers, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for both of them.

**AN**: Please read and review, your comments and ideas mean a lot to me. :)


	5. Bargains

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**Authors note: **Thank you for all the comments, and praise, makes me glad I decided to write this. Ok personal ad time, you may like some of the other fics I have written, please take some time between updates to view them; I would appreciate any comments given

**brilliantblonde9, Herms Lover, Mysticpammy, SwayPippin, cjewellm, Cat in a box, Snapehermionelover: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I shall strive to keep you reading.

**Previous Chapter:**

_An hour later found Bill and Hermione on the floor still, Hermione practically sitting in Bills lap, and Bill with his arms around her. Her sobbing had stopped, her breathing had evened out about ten minutes ago, and now she was finally asleep._

**Chapter Five: **Bargains

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sun shining through the window.

Opening her eyes she realised that the last two days had actually happened and it wasn't some elaborate nightmare that would be finished when she got up, it really had happened and she was really in Cairo.

Which also meant, that Bill Weasley was somewhere on the other side of that door, and she really had cried her eyes out and fallen asleep on him last night.

Hermione mentally went over the night, remembering the promise she made to Bill, and the secrets he had shared with her, the ones that made them more alike now then they had ever been.

She realised, even if he did not, that she had made her first real friend in her new home last night. She knew that she would be ok, that everything would work out. Because she now had someone she could talk to, joke with, and have a decent conversation every now and then.

Deciding she had to do something to say thank you to Bill, she got up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Bill stepped out of the shower to the smell of bacon and sausages.

He had forgotten that he no longer lived alone, and he couldn't remember the last time he had, had a big cook up for breakfast.

Smiling to himself, he walked out of his room dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and plain blue shirt, his longish red hair tied back in its customary pony tail, and his fang earring in his ear.

"Smells great Hermione, I could really get use to waking up to the smell of a cooked breakfast."

Hermione turned her head and smiled at him but didn't say anything.

She turned back to the stove and finished cooking breakfast, put it on the table and dished herself a plate.

They ate breakfast quietly, concentrating on the flavours of the food.

After they had finished and had cleaned up Hermione sat down on the nearest couch and looked up to smile at Bill.

"I will make you a deal William Weasley, I will cook you a breakfast every morning if you cook dinner, because as good as I am at a fry up, I can't make a quiche or even a decent pasta without disaster," Hermione said chuckling at the excited look on his face when she mentioned cooking him breakfast every morning, and then watched as it turned to horror at her admitting she couldn't cook anything else.

"Ok, I think I can live with that, but I would not be able to live with myself if I didn't make a condition of my own,"

Hermione looked anxiously over at Bill. Then she took a deep breath, smiled and nodded for him to name his condition.

"At least twice a week you have to help me make dinner, in the sense of learning how to cook it, and then at the end of each month you have to cook one of the meals you have acquired the knowledge to cook."

"Ok Professor Weasley you have yourself a deal," Hermione sighed dramatically.

Bill laughed at the new title, saying that he was glad he never had hopes of teaching at Hogwarts because he didn't know if he could cope with being called Professor.

Hermione was about to comment on the fact that she had considered becoming a professor at the school, when an owl flew in through the open window and landed on the arm of her chair, lifting its leg to deposit the piece of parchment.

Hermione's worry was short lived when she noticed the Gringotts seal on the note.

"Bill do you have any owl treats, for our friend here?"

"Sure Hermione I'll just go grab some."

Bill came back with the treat, fed it to the owl, and they then watched the owl take off again through the window.

Hermione looked up smiling slightly, looked back down at the note in her lap and broke the seal without a second thought.

_Hermione,_

_Thought I would see how you are settling in, and was wondering whether I should be watching my back, after not telling you who your new partner was._

_Also on a more murderous note, we had a few visitors looking for you today, some of them did not look impressed, and two of them looked worried, I would say more for themselves rather then for you though._

_Don't worry your little head about it though, I didn't tell them didly squat, Tell Bill that he has been given two days off work, with orders to show you around town, make sure you have a good time._

_Make sure you stay in touch, because I would hate to have to travel all the way to Cairo just to make sure you still live._

_Your friend still I hope,_

_Thomas_

Hermione laughed so hard it hurt, she was glad that even so far away he could still make her sides hurt.

She gave bill his new orders, and they decided to act upon them straight away, they spent the days looking in museums, book stores, a trip to her new office so there would be no surprises once they began work again, and then they finished off with a visit to the latest dig site, where they would be working first thing in the morning.

The nights were spent in coffee houses, restaurants and even a night club or two, the last night spent eating a home cooked dinner, having a glass of nice red wine, and taking a long relaxing bath before bed, the downfall of the night being that she found out she was going to be getting up at four am every morning from now on, to get in a few hours of work before the heat really hit them.


	6. The Test Part One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**Authors note: **Thank you for all the comments, and praise, makes me glad I decided to write this. Ok personal ad time, you may like some of the other fics I have written, please take some time between updates to view them; I would appreciate any comments given.

**SwayPippin, Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, Snapehermionelover, Mysticpammy, hermyrocks, Cat in a box, ebbe04, wasu: **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I hope this will keep you satisfied until the next chapter is posted. I plan on updating all my fics once a week, so please be patient.

**Previous Chapter:**

_The nights were spent in coffee houses, restaurants and even a night club or two, the last night spent eating a home cooked dinner, having a glass of nice red wine, and taking a long relaxing bath before bed, the downfall of the night being that she found out she was going to be getting up at four am every morning from now on, to get in a few hours of work before the heat really hit them._

**Chapter Six:**

Hermione's first week of work was nothing spectacular, they hadn't found anything of any value, and they had only needed to use simple charms to break any curses that had been placed on the items.

Bill and her spent the weekend days separately and the nights sitting by the fire, reading or talking, they hadn't yet crossed any conversation lines, neither wanted to bring up their past relationships, and for Bill it made it even harder to try and talk to Hermione, because he was afraid to bring up his family, knowing it could set Hermione into another crying fit.

The following three weeks were along the same lines, work got slightly more complicated, and they were given their first big case since they had been teamed up. In a sand cave that had been found after a storm, they came across a sealed off room, it had so many wards up on it that you could feel the magic before you got with in sight of the door.

Above the door was what looked like some hieroglyphics. Hermione took some pictures with a muggle camera; they didn't want to introduce any magic to the site until they knew what they were looking at. They got the film developed and sat down to look at it, hoping that between the two of them they would be able to translate it, and that it would give them an idea of how to get into the sealed room without being killed by hex, or being buried alive if the whole cave came down on their heads.

Hermione was the first to make any progress with the hieroglyphics.

"Bill, I think I may have found something that could help, by looking at this in the corner I think we can say that we are either not the first ones to find this cave or that it was only created in the last hundred or so years."

"Why do you say that, Hermione?"

"Well because someone put the date in the corner!" Hermione said laughing.

"The thing that is interesting though, is that it's not in any Egyptian language I have ever seen, it looks to be in Italian, I would say that who ever sealed this up was not from around here, and was just using this as a hide away for their possessions. I am curious however to know what it is they would need to burry and seal away so far from home though."

"Any thoughts on the translation, my Italian is a little rusty," Bill replied.

"_Sull'entrata di questo posto sacred, una prova sarà data. Solo dopo che il completamento della prova voi andrà avanti e troverà i vostri cuori vogliono."_

"Roughly translates to, Upon entry of this sacred place, a test shall be given. Only after completion of the test shall you go forth and find your hearts desire."

"Well that sure does sound interesting, and a lot more fun then what we have been doing in the last few weeks."

"So what do you say Hermione, are you up to a little test?" Bill asked laughing at the thought of Hermione ever not enjoying a test.

Hermione brightened at the challenge his words offered, and smiled slyly at him, giving him a taste of the Hermione he had only just come to see.

"Oh is that a challenge dear sweet Bill, I think this could be fun, and as you said sure sounds interesting, let's find out what our hearts desires are shall we?"

They went to sleep that night excited about what they would be doing in the morning, not only would they be doing their jobs, but just maybe they would get something out of it for themselves, not necessarily a physical object but the challenge of a hunt.

At four am the next morning two alarms went off in the apartment, Hermione and Bill both jumped out of bed looking forward to the day ahead for the first time in a long time.

They had their showers, Hermione made breakfast while Bill packed up a bag to take with them, containing things like, snacks, water bottles, a spare wand, note pads, pencils, rope, a muggle camera, a few brushes to remove some of the dust that may have accumulated over the time the items inside had been buried, and a small first aid pack just in case one of them had an accident.

Nearly everything in the pack was non magical because most places that were as heavily warded as this one was, were dangerous to use magic around.

When Bill and Hermione had finished with breakfast they cleaned up, sent a small note to the Egyptian branch of Gringotts about what they had found and where they were headed, as more of a safety precaution just In case they went missing, they smiled at each other and walked out of the flat to apperate to the site.

They got to the site just as the sun was rising over the horizon, they set up a small tent for shade, and so that when they brought an item out of the cave they had somewhere to look over it properly, and catalogue it before transferring the item to Gringotts for evaluation and either sale or collection.

They walked through the cave until they came to the door, looked at each other. Saying a few intricate spells, and using difficult wand work they took down the majority of the wards leaving the one they assumed was activated by a phrase and two voices. Bill was thankful for the first time that he had a partner, or he would never have been able to get in the sealed door. It had said in small letters they found on the photo that it needed two people to activate the test.

Looking at each other one last time, Hermione and Bill smiled at the other and nodded then spoke the activation words.

"_Esaminili, i nostri cuori che desideri attendono." (Test us, our hearts desires await.)_

**AN:** What is the test and what will be the end result? Find out next time. Hehe. Sorry for being so cruel but it seemed to be a good point to stop.


	7. The Test part 2 HG POV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**Authors note: **Thank you for all the comments, and praise, makes me glad I decided to write this. Ok personal ad time, you may like some of the other fics I have written, please take some time between updates to view them; I would appreciate any comments given.

**FredWeasleyLover1126, Mysticpammy, ebbe04, Cat in a box, nissa, Snapehermionelover, christa33, Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, sirsevchick: **Thank you all very much. I have been trying to get as much writing time in as possible but with Christmas here it is nearly impossible. Please forgive me.

**Previous Chapter:**

_Looking at each other one last time, Hermione and Bill smiled at the other and nodded then spoke the activation words._

"_Esaminili, i nostri cuori che desideri attendono." (Test us, our hearts desires await.)_

**Chapter Seven:**

Hermione's POV:

Not knowing what there test would be they were on their guard, even on a subconscious level.

As they had said the activation words the door shone a brilliant shade of gold, and they had felt the last ward drop, giving them total access to the door and whatever lay beyond that.

Opening the door and walking through it, neither considered that they would be separated, and for the first time since Hermione had turned up on Bill's door step they took each others presence for granted.

Though it was unknown at the time, in the future they would say it was the first and last time they ever took it for granted.

Hermione had walked in first and gasped at the piles of money, the amazing colours and lights bounce off the walls from the different kinds of jewels, in what looked like a very large chamber, and after seeing the doors it looked like it was to be one of many.

As she turned to see what Bill thought of the room and objects she saw something out of the corner of her eyes and felt the air around her shift, then she heard a pained gasp come from the direction she figured Bill to be in.

When she caught her first sight of bill he was sat up as if he was leaning against an invisible wall, there was an arrow protruding from just bellow his collar bone and their was a lot of blood.

Hermione ran to get to him when she hit an invisible barrier between her and Bill, and she had the bag with all the first aid things in it.

Hermione slid to the ground banging on the glass as she watched the man she had come to rely on, depend on and trust slowly bleed to death by what looked like a poison arrow if she was not mistaken.

As she was mentally thinking of ways to get to bill a shuffling of feet was heard from behind her.

Hermione turned around and got up onto her feet immediately, coming face to face with a man who looked to be, if she had to guess, in his early sixties, but was dressed in the robes that were outdates nearly two hundred years earlier.

"Please sir, help me, my friend is hurt and I can not get to him, do you know of any other way to get there?" Hermione asked, a flicker of hope entering her eyes.

"Don't worry about him; at least you won't have to share the finding of this beautiful treasure, or the recognition of finding this underground chamber with anyone else."

"You could have everything you have ever wanted, who needs others when you have all this!" the man stated.

"Please sir, he is dying, please help me!" Hermione asked again, one step away from begging.

"I am the keeper of this treasure and you have but one choice to make, I can only do one thing for you. I can either open the invisible door to my left where you will find the ultimate treasures, but will not get back in time to save your friend, or I can open the one on the right and you will be able to collect your friend and leave, but once you choose to save your friend this treasure will be gone and you will lose the chance for riches beyond your wildest imagination."

"Treasure doesn't matter my friends life does! please open the door to my friend, I can't lose him." Hermione cried trying once again to get to Bill, who had now gone pale.

Hermione heard a resigned sigh, some ancient words unknown to her and then a click.

She spotted a door that would lead into the room Bill was in and heaved a sigh of relief.

Her relief though was short lived when before her very eyes Bills body vanished and laughter could be heard from the direction she had just come from.

**AN:** MUHAHAHAHAHA, evil I am evil.. Sorry it is so short but I promise you all one last update tomorrow with Bills POV. Please don't kill me yet.


	8. The Test part 2 BW POV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**Authors note: **Thank you for all the comments, and praise, makes me glad I decided to write this. Ok personal ad time, you may like some of the other fics I have written, please take some time between updates to view them; I would appreciate any comments given.

**Previous Chapter:**

_Hermione heard a resigned sigh, some ancient words unknown to her and then a click._

_She spotted a door that would lead into the room Bill was in and heaved a sigh of relief._

_Her relief though was short lived when before her very eyes Bills body vanished and laughter could be heard from the direction she had just come from._

**Chapter Eight: Bills POV**

When they walked through the door, the first thing he did was realise he was falling behind Hermione. He was just so focused on his surroundings that it came as a shock to his system when he walked into something solid, lost his balance and fell to the floor. Luckily he did not hit his head or sustain any other injury because he just realised that Hermione was carrying the back pack with all the essentials in it, including the first aid kit.

He just hoped it didn't take her too long to realise he had fallen behind and was trapped by some sort of invisible see through wall.

After a few minutes of yelling Hermione's name and making a few other noises to gain her attention he realised that she could not hear him either.

It was only a few minutes later that he saw what looked like a carbon copy of himself be shot with a long, thin object, fall to the ground and started bleeding.

When he looked over to where Hermione was standing he knew this day would be one he would never forget.

The look of fear, dread, anguish and panic that systematically fell across Hermione's face gave him a good idea of how she was feeling, and even though he knew it was a terrible thought; he was pleased that she cared about his well being.

The usually calm, collected woman he had come to know and admire was replaced by a hysterical woman trying to get to the body that looked like him.

He couldn't hear anything that was said but he did see her talking and yelling at another person.

When it looked like the conversation was at an end he watched as Hermione's face showed a huge amount of relief and then for it to turn into panic again when the carbon copied body disappeared.

**General POV:**

As the laughter died down, Hermione and Bill both felt what could be described as a breeze sail through the chamber; even thought there were no windows to produce such a breeze.

And as quickly as the sound surrounding Bill had been somewhat erased, it was returned, and he could once again hear Hermione's panting breaths, strangled sobs, and cries of thank the gods, as she realised it had all been one very cruel test.

Bill was the first to notice that all the invisible, sound proof walls had disappeared, he ran over to Hermione, pulled her into his arms and started rocking her body, and rubbing her back to try and calm her.

Hermione gripped his shirt in her fists and buried her head in his shoulders.

"Shh, Hermione, it's alright, I'm ok, everything is ok, shh, come on calm down sweetie."

When Hermione's breathing regulated and she had stopped crying, Bill continued to reassure her that he was fine, and that it must have been the test they had to go through before they could explore the chambers.

They spent the next four hours exploring, taking notes, pictures and cataloguing the items they found, but not once did they leave each others side again, afraid of what might happen if they did.

From that day forward things were different. They stayed close together, they became very good friends.

When they worked they never lost sight of the other, when they were at home they would spend most of their time together, if one was reading usually the other would as well. Hermione started her cooking lessons and had a lot of fun, secretly somewhere in side herself she knew it was because they did it together.

**An**: Sorry it's only a short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be longer and will start off a few months down the track where our first hints of fluff will appear. Happy holidays to all.


	9. First Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**This is for you Mistress Malfoy.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: **Cat in a boxSnapehermioneloverebbe04Viktor Krum's lazyllama101sugar bumps**. It means a lot to me that you review.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_When Hermione's breathing regulated and she had stopped crying, Bill continued to reassure her that he was fine, and that it must have been the test they had to go through before they could explore the chambers._

_From that day forward things were different. They stayed close together, they became very good friends._

**Chapter nine: **

Three months ago a unique bond was formed between Hermione and Bill, no one understood it, and no one really tried to either. They just knew that what ever had happened to them both that day on location, it made them do a double take on life, and everyone but the two it effected the most, could see that it had brought them so close that an outsider would swear they were a newly wed couple, who never wanted to loose sight of each other.

The truth was that Hermione and Bill didn't think they could stand to lose each other now that they had formed a bond. No not the bond everyone thought they had stabilized after the cave incident, but the bond they formed the night she turned up on his doorstep, the one they formed when they used each other as a source of comfort. The first person they had trusted after the big turns in the relationships they had been involved in, the cave troubles had just strengthened it.

The main point of it all was that they relied on each other, as a friend, and a confidant, they needed each other.

They had even started sharing a bed after the first week back from the cave. Hermione had started having nightmares, and it seemed the only way either of them got any really useful sleep was to know the other was just next to them.

They had just finished cleaning up for dinner and headed to the bedroom to get ready for dinner, Hermione and Bill took turns in the bathroom. Hermione got their books from the shelves on the far wall of the room, and walked over to the bed, laying his latest mystery novel on the bedside table and was about to walk around to her side when Bill exited the bathroom.

"You know we might as well go and get the piece of paper saying we are married Hermione." Bill said chuckling.

"Why, do you say that Bill?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well because we do everything like most couples except have sex." He answered laughing.

"Well you would have one up on most married men then William Weasley." Hermione stated smiling mischievously as she walked over to stand directly in front of him.

Bill's heart started racing at her closeness, wanting nothing more then to kiss her at that moment. It hadn't been the first time he had thought about Hermione this way but he was unsure how to change their relationship, or if it would be a good idea to.

"What's that Hermione?"

"Well you weren't having sex to begin with so you can't really miss what you didn't have," Hermione replied laughing as she turned to walk back to the bed, thinking about how hard it had been to turn and walk away rather then walk forward and kiss him.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha Hermione you are such a comedian you know."

They settled down, read their books and fell asleep that night thinking about the possibilities of change, and if in this instance would it be a good change or a bad one.

For the next week neither brought up changing their relationship in anyway shape or form. It wasn't until the following Friday that Bill knew he had to do something soon or realise the possibilities of losing his chance for good.

One of the new interns kept watching Hermione as she completed work around the office. He had only arrived a few days ago and had not had chance to be told of his and Hermione's closeness, and he started to wonder if not taking the chance would ruin their friendship more then taking the risk, cause it would get to the stage that he wouldn't be able to stay in her presence like he does now without sending himself insane.

So the next time the new guy went over to talk to Hermione he had to do something to stop him getting the chance to ask her out.

He walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Mmm, ready to go home sweets?" Bill asked, as he started to nibble at her neck.

Hermione felt like moaning, glad he had been close by, she really didn't want to go out with this guy and hoped to give him the impression that she was taken.

She smiled widely and turned around, snaking her arms around his neck, one of her hands entwining in his hair.

Neither of them noticed the new intern walk away, as their lips touched in a soft, sensual kiss that made them both tingle from head to foot. Bill nipped her lip and Hermione gasped giving him the chance to slip his tongue past her lips and teeth to start a slow tango with her own.

His hands slid down her body, brushing the side of her breast as he past it, when his hands reached her hips her gripped her tighter and lifted her off the ground, took one step forward and sat her on the closest desk without breaking contact with her lips. Once she was on the desk he let go of her hips, on hand snaked round to the base of her spine. The other moved up and entangled itself into her long curls; he was encouraged as Hermione moaned when he tilted her head slightly to give him more control of the kiss.

When they finally pulled their lips from each others, it was only due to the need of oxygen, neither released the other from their holds, nor did they stumble around each other embarrassed about the amazing kiss they just shared, they just looked into each others eyes and realised that things had changed, and for once they were all for it. They didn't give it another thought as their lips found each other again, just as slow and deep as the first.

**AN: PLEASE R&R, hope it was enough to keep the blood hounds away for another week.**


	10. More Then A Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**Thanks to DJ, and MM for being Beta's and for helping me when I got stuck.**

**And thanks to all the reviewers out there who are still reading.**

Bill and Hermione pulled out of the kiss do to the need for oxygen.

"Well I'm not sure I saw that coming," Hermione stated trying to catch her breath.

"Well, um… do you think this is a good thing or a bad thing?" Bill asked.

Hermione thought back to the kisses they just shared and the time that they had spent together over the last few months.

"Oh, this is defiantly a good thing," She replied as she pulled Bill into another kiss, then, just as suddenly pulled out back.

"Sorry got sidetracked, um… what do you think is this a good or bad thing?" Hermione asked her eyes gazing between his eyes and his lips.

"Oh I defiantly agree with you on this one, a really good thing I think," Bill replied as he started to nibble on her neck.

Hermione moaned and pulled his head back up to hers taking his mouth in a slow and sensual kiss, which heated quite quickly.

Bill started to undo the buttons of her blouse, and Hermione followed his lead and pulled his shirt from his shorts and began unbuttoning it.

As he pulled the last button through, he parted the material to find her breasts encased in a blue silk and lace bra. He let his hands move over her silky smooth skin, one cupped her bra-covered breast while the other slid around the back to undo the clasp.

Hermione shook off her shirt and pushed his own off his shoulders getting caught at his elbows, she then moved forward and started to explore the skin she had uncovered.

He got the clasp undone and pushed the straps off her shoulders.

Taking a nipple in his mouth he took pleasure in her moans. He released her breast and started kissing his way back to her mouth.

"Mmm, Hermione hold on, to me love and close your eyes."

Hermione didn't ask questions just did as he asked she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, in the time they had spent together since the test she had learnt to trust him, and knew if he told her to do something it was wise for her to do it rather then question it.

Bill concentrated on their bedroom and apperated; they landed sprawled out on the bed. Hermione and Bill didn't even flinch, they just continued to undress each other, nipping, sucking and licking skin as they went.

Bills hand moved to the apex of her legs and ran a finger over her folds before slowly pushing the digit into her and groaned.

"Gods Hermione you're so wet,"

"Please Bill, I…need…more," Hermione panted.

Bill removed his finger and slid up her body, he positioned himself between her legs and looked into her eyes to make sure she wasn't having second thoughts, a slight nod of her head and a dazzling smile let him know there were none.

He thrust forward and sheathed himself to the hilt, groaning as she arched to get more depth.

Bill grasped one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder, pulling out nearly all the way and then thrusting back in, she moaned at the new sensation he was creating.

Hermione dug her nails into his well-formed arms and tilted her head up just enough to watch him roughly pound into her. Bill leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting down harshly as her pussy walls pulsated around him.

His hands ran up and down her body, he watched her head thrashed from side to side as she moaned his name over and over. "Bill ohhhh Bill."

Bill bent over her body and placed his mouth right beside her ear. His hot breath was doing wickedly delicious things to Hermione and she could feel the tension in her lower bodybuilding. He sensed this and slowed his pace down, wanting their union to last. He reached down and pinched her clit roughly, sending Hermione surging up. She dug her nails deeply into his back and was rewarded with a low growl from Bill.

She felt her body tensing and Bill started thrusting erratically in and out of her wet passage, leaning down and completely covering her body with his own.

"God's Mione, what are you doing to me," He breathed out raggedly, "I am not going to last much longer. Come for me baby."

With one final pinch to her aching clit Hermione burst into a million tiny pieces and floated back down, only to be brought back to reality by Bill who was still pounding in to her. He pace was almost terrifying now and she could see him tense up, his eyes flashing amber and he let out an unearthly howl!

This excited Hermione even more and she felt herself clamp around him once again.

"MIONE!" came Bills scream and he collapsed on top of her.

Both were panting and sweating. Bill lay beside Hermione, pulling her close so they were chest to chest. His hand drew lazy circles across her hip, while Hermione gently traced the numerous scars he had across his body.

"Let's get some rest love." Hermione whispered, kissing Bill softly before snuggling into his broad chest. She fell asleep with a look of pure bliss on her face.

Bill awoke a few hours later due to a noise in the apartment, he stayed in bed and listened for the noise again before he got Hermione panicking, because he knew the moment he moved off the bed she would wake up and ask what was wrong.

'**_Bang' came_** from the other side of the apartment followed by _"Oh Shit!"_

Bill realised he was not just imagining things. Someone was in the apartment, and he wasn't sure if it was someone they wanted to see. Especially since ninety percent of the people they knew wouldn't be able to apparate in or break the complex wards on his home. Only a few select people knew Hermione was in Cairo, let alone living with him and sharing his bed. He let a smile grace his lips for a second thinking about Hermione lying naked next to him only for it to be cut short by another noise.

Bill rolled to his side and shook Hermione awake.

"Hermione baby, wake up," He whispered.

"Hmm, what's wrong love?" Hermione said groggily.

"Someone is in the apartment, they must have broken through the wards. We need to get dressed and find out who it is."

Both of them rolled off the bed and quietly put on their robes, they got their wands off the bedside table and met at the door.

Entwining their hands Bill pulled the door open slightly giving himself a view of the hall, when he couldn't see anyone he opened the door wider and waited for Hermione to join him. He closed the door soundlessly just in case the intruder was unfriendly, that way they wouldn't know someone had exited the room.

As they walked through the house Bill could smell Hermione's fear, he squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips to let her know it would be ok.

When they walked into the kitchen they were stunned to see the back of someone sticking out of the fridge, obviously whoever it was had been hungry and decided to stop and eat before searching the house.

Hermione lit her wand with a silent Lumos, startling the intruder, who jumped hitting his head on the inside of the fridge causing him to stumble. He fell back and hit his head again on the side of the kitchen bench and passed out cold on the floor, the food he had in his hands rolling away.

Hermione and Bill walked over to the unconscious intruder, realising just who it was that had broken into there apartment, they could no longer hold in the laughter wanting to erupt ever since the intruder had knocked himself out.

Bill turned to Hermione his breath still slightly uneven, "What do you want to do love?"

"I suppose I will have to move him to the couch and fix his head," Hermione answered rubbing her head in sympathy.

"That's not quite what I meant Hermione," Bill sighed.

"Let's tell him the truth, from the beginning so he can't make either of us out to be the bad guys He isn't stupid Bill, he would figure it out for himself and draw conclusions. Maybe he can tell us what has been happening back in London."

Bill nodded, levitating the unconscious body to the couch. He sat on a single seater and held his arms out in silent invitation to her.

Hermione walked over and sat in his lap, cuddling into him. Before she knew it sleep had begun to claim her once more, lulled by the sound of Bill's heartbeat, feeling safe and secure with his strong arms around her.


	11. The Intruder

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books nor movies.

**The Intruder: **

Hermione woke up feeling warm and safe; she could feel the rise and fall of Bill's chest, and his warm breath against the side of her neck.

She felt as though someone was watching her, but disregarded it due to the knowledge that Bill was asleep. That was until the events of the night before came flooding back, she smiled at the memories of her and Bills first time, and then remembered that someone had gotten through the numerous wards on the apartment. Her eyes sprung open and came eye to eye with the wizard whom had startled them the night before.

"Care to tell me what you are doing here, isn't breaking one of my brothers hearts enough for you? It seems you have found another Weasley to victimise?" Charlie Weasley hissed at her, hoping to get some answers before his brother woke up.

Luck was not on his side that night and he huffed angrily when his brother started to stir.

Bill tightened his grip on Hermione whom he knew was awake in his lap. He had felt her tense he wondered what was wrong. The he heard his brother accusing her of breaking unspeakable lies.

"Please brother dear, care to inform me of what Hermione is supposed to have done? Actually first you can tell me what possessed you to break through the wards of our apartment in the middle of the night," Bill stated calmly.

Hermione tried to get up off of Bills lap thinking that Charlie might respond better if she did. Instead of letting her go, he tightened his hold on her waist, resting his on her shoulder and nuzzling his into her neck. His eyes never leaving his brothers.

Charlie took a step towards Bill and Hermione. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her off of Bill's lap. Bill sprang to his feet and had his wand out faster then Charlie could blink.

"You are my closest brother, but if you don't let her go right now I will be sending you home in a matchbox."

Charlie looked between Hermione and Bill and back again.

He sighed and looked over at Bill with pity. "So the little whore really does have you deceived! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes-" He shook his head turned to Hermione his eyes going dark as he let his anger overcome him. He

"Do you take pleasure in screwing my brothers? Maybe you are going to go through us all?" He yelled at her, their faces mere inches apart.

Bill growled angrily and launched himself across the room towards his younger brother. Hermione squeaked and jerked her head back when his fist connected with a sickening crack into Charlie's nose causing him to fall backwards taking Hermione down onto the ground with him.

Hermione wiggled out of Charlie's grasp and crawled over behind the couch she was in shock and crying, this was not how she thought telling Charlie would happen. Gods they hadn't even told him the truth yet.

Hermione whimpered as Bill threw himself at Charlie. His fist bearing down on Charlie's face, he turned abruptly dislodging Bill off his chest and sending his fist into the carpet.

Charlie being a little faster this time, Accio'd his wand and sent a hex towards Bill. He dived behind the couch as a bat bogey hex narrowly missed his face, popping his head up briefly to return a stunner his eyes widened as Charlie picked Hermione up like she weighed nothing and began shaking her roughly, his face contorted in anger and spit flying from his mouth as he screamed.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my brother you stupid slut? My family was right about you; you're just a selfish bitch! Ron is better off without you!"

Hermione could feel the tears streaming down her face and a broken sob escaped her throat as she felt her head start to pound. Charlie continued to shake her and scream, her neck was being snapped back and forth and she groaned in pain.

She distantly heard a "Stupefy" and the shaking finally stopped when Bill rushing to her side when Charlie fell to the ground his hold on Hermione once again relinquished.

Before her legs gave out, and her head stopped spinning she felt Bill put his arm around her waist to help her stay upright, making sure she would be ok before he let go and walked over to his stunned brother.

"Renervate." He said softly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call in the authorities to take you away for breaking and entering and assault?" he said as he leant over his still form on the floor.

"You would let 'her' come between you and your family?" He spat out the word "her" like it had left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"What in Merlin's bloody balls are you talking about?" Bill asked frustrated.

"Ron told us all about how this little tart cheated on him and then told him she never really loved him and kicked him out!"

Both Hermione and Bill stood frozen for a moment Hermione started laughing hysterically in-between her sobs.

She looked at Bill and could see he was worried about how this was impacting her, whilst also trying not to laugh though he was not doing a very good job of it.

Charlie was incensed. "How could the two of you sit here and laugh at Ron's pain?"

Hermione had, had more then enough.

"Ron's pain! You are asking me about Ronald Fucking Weasley's pain"

"You listen here Charlie Weasley and you had better listen well! I want you to go back and tell your git of a brother, that if I ever get a hold of him he will no longer have a penis for Harry to suck off!"

Charlie looked puzzled for a moment and then asked, "What?"

"Oh so you are listening! I said Harry sucks Ron off and from what I saw the night I left him, and supposedly broke his heart, they do a hell of a lot more than that to."

At the dumbfounded look Charlie had on his face Hermione elaborated.

"I came home that day early, it was our anniversary and I wanted to do something nice for him. I heard some noises coming from our bedroom, the one I used to share with your pathetic little brother. Imagine my surprise to find Ronald and Harry in our bed together and trust me they weren't talking about the latest Quidditch strategy or who the next Dark Lord may be!"

Bill watched Hermione with pride. He knew she had not wanted to go over all of the memories like this and knew it was her Gryffindor courage and bravery that kept her going, that and her stubbornness.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't cheat on Ron. He cheated on you and you left him, not the other way around?" Charlie looked between Bill and Hermione watching them both with a strange look of disbelief on his face. After all Ron was his brother he still wasn't quite sure what to believe

"Yes Charlie, that is exactly what I am telling you!"

"Oh boy! He's been telling everyone that he was kicked out because didn't love him. In fact he said had a screaming row and you had let it slip that there was another man in your life and he was one hundred times better than Ron, and how you had never loved him to begin with. And well Harry really hasn't said anything at all."

Hermione saw the look and sighed. She placed her wand up to her temple and slowly a silvery strand came floating out.

She walked into her and Bill's room and turned to motion to Charlie to follow. He got up slowly; making sure Bill wasn't going to hex him again.

She placed the strand into a, what he recognised as a homemade Pensieve that she had brought out from the back of a draw. She swirled it around with her wand and looked at Charlie, then back to the Pensieve. Gesturing for him to enter.

He dipped his head in and with in minutes was falling back out again. He looked at Hermione and asked in a low voice. "Gods Hermione. I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Yes." She said softly, smiling a little when Charlie let out the breath he was holding.

"Ron told us something completely different and well with that incident in your fourth year, we believed him. I can only speak for myself 'Mione, but it will probably be the last time I ever believe anything he says."

"Charlie, please don't be too hard on him. He's probably just really embarrassed and figured he could get away with it." Both Bill and Charlie were astonished that Hermione was defending Ron after what he did to her but also condemning him in the same sentence.

Bill walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and smiled at Charlie.

"Pretty amazing woman, isn't she?"

"That she is. I would suggest you keep a tight hold on her. Once Mum finds out just how much of a paragon she is, she'll be having all of us line up to marry her."

Bill gave a little growl then chuckled. "Not a bloody chance!"

Charlie looked at the two once more and then said; "Well I think I have disturbed you enough. I really need to head back and share some news with Mum and Dad." Charlie walked to the door but before he could exit the wards to apparate when Hermione called him back.

"Charlie before you leave I need to ask you a huge favour,"

"I don't think I could refuse you anything right now Hermione after the way I just treated you," Responded Charlie.

"I don't want you to tell anyone what you learned here tonight. I want you to keep it to yourself for the time being please." Hermione pleaded.

"Um why? I would have thought you would want everyone to know the truth," Charlie asked sounding highly confused.

"They will find out eventually, but I need more time to deal with my own feelings. I am really disappointed with how Ron dealt with everything. We didn't have the best relationship but he cheated on me Charlie. He has been lying to me for years and now I have lost both my best friends because of his deceit. I am so hurt at your family suddenly turning on me without hearing my side of the story. I guess I want Ron to sweat a little and maybe he will feel guilty enough to tell the truth one day."

Charlie sighed and nodded in response. "I understand where you are coming from, and I hope that you and Bill are happy together."

He walked back to the door, turned once more and smiled.

"Imagine that, my little brother is a flamin poofter!" He chuckled and then was gone with a loud pop. Bill kept his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and they both stood in silence considering the latest turn of events.


	12. Innocence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books nor movies.

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, keep them coming please.**

**Chapter 12:**

When they hadn't heard anything from anyone about Charlie's visit during the week that had followed it they knew that he had kept his word and were thankful for that.

Hermione was making breakfast in the kitchen when an owl flew through the bedroom window and perched itself on bed post.

Bill walked out of the bathroom and came to a halt at seeing the owl he knew to be owned by one of the twins. He walked over to it and removed the letter attached to its leg. The owl hooted and took off flying back out the window it came in without looking back.

Bill opened the letter and sighed at seeing the familiar scrawl, usually he would be happy to get an owl from his mother, but the last few months had been anything but usual for him.

_Bill, darling! _

_I hope you are doing well. Please say hello to beautiful Fleur for me. I am writing to ask you to come to the Burrow for Christmas. Now I know you are busy, but it would be nice to see you once in a while. _

_I get so worried about you all the way over in Egypt and doing that dangerous job. I need to see you to know that you are alright. Please bring Fleur with you. You are planning on marrying the poor girl aren't you? You're not just using her for free sex? I know it's not proper to hear your mother say the s word, but I truly do worry about all my children, especially you and Charlie because you never let me see you often enough. _

_Speaking of worrying, I' not sure if you heard about Ron's heart break. IF you don't want to come and see me, then at least come for your brother. He really needs family around him and most of all he needs his big brothers to help him out. He has had his heart ripped out and he is suffering. I think having all of you around will do him some good and I can see everyone. Please come for Christmas and make your mother very happy. _

_Love your Mother, who misses you terribly!_

Bill scrunched up the paper into a ball and threw it in the nearest bin which emptied itself immediately. He didn't like how his mother thought her continuous guilt trips would get her anywhere with him. He wanted to go and see his family, but he didn't know if it was worth the risk. The risk of him ripping Ron's throat out for being a lying bastard, or his family for believing him.

And how was he going to explain to them all that Fleur was no longer in his life, and that he was in love with the sudden bane of their existence.

He couldn't do anything about it right now, that much he knew for certain, he and Hermione had to go to work, one of the other guy's at work had found something strange and couldn't translate it, so he and Hermione were going to give him a hand.

They arrived on site just before seven in the morning, meeting the gentleman that had asked for their assistance at the opening of what looked to be an old tomb.

"Hullo, I'm Thebis I would appreciate any help you can give us with the translations."

Bill held out his hand, "Good morning, I am Bill Weasley, and this is my partner Hermione Granger."

After a quick talk about precautions, and the ways they liked to work they entered the tomb and got to work.

Hermione and Bill recognised parts of the writing they were to translate immediately.

"Bill this one will be a challenge," Hermione said smiling.

"Sure will, I see three different languages to translate. Two I know to be Arabic and Hieroglyphics," Replied Bill also excited at the prospect of an actual challenge.

"Yeah, the other one is Greek, I recognised the Hieroglyphics too, but I'm not up on my Arabic. Lets get started shall we?" Hermione added.

'كل من يدخل هذه الغرف والكلام المكتوب كلام من رصاص ، كما الام ، الهة ايزيس يحظر الزواج وماغيك. سيكموت ، اله للشمس والدمار ، ونيفتيس بروتيكتريس من الأموات ، يتم سحب الرمال بعيدا في الزمن ، الى الحكم الصادر عن كبير الاطباء يموتيب. كل جولة من هذه الرمال في الحكم ستقف امام غوديسيس.

Η κρίση της ψυχής σας θα ζυγιστεί στην κλίμακα Anubis. Το φτερό της αλήθειας θα είναι η ισορροπία, πέρασμα και μπορείτε να πάτε, να αποτύχετε και η κρίση σας θα είναι Ammit. Μην κρύψτε τι είναι στην καρδιά σας, όλοι θα αποκαλυφθούν πριν από τις θεές.

The translations took them the best part of four hours, the hieroglyphics had nothing to do with the actual translation so they left it unfinished and continued with the Arabic and Greek.

Once they were both finished Bill and Hermione sat down side by side with the

"All who enter these chambers and speak the written words of Mut, who is also mother goddess Isis, goddess of marriage and magik; Sekmut, goddess of the sun and destruction and Nephtys, protectress of the dead, will be pulled away in the sands of time, to the ruling of the great physician Imohtep. All who ride those sands will stand in judgement before the goddesses." Bill started

A light breeze seemed to enter the tomb but no one paid it any attention, forgetting they were in a tomb where no such breeze could enter.

"The judgment of your soul will be weighed on Anubis' scale. The feather of Truth will be the balance, pass and you may go, fail and your judgement will be Ammit. Do not hide what is in your heart, all will be revealed before the goddesses," Hermione finished.

The wind picked up in speed, looking like a small dust storm surrounding Bill and Hermione who closed their eyes and gripped each other tightly, the unknown happenings reminding them of the last time they had been in this sort of position, of not knowing what was going to happen, and they didn't want to get separated.

When the wind died down and Bill and Hermione opened there eyes they found themselves in a elegant looking room surrounded by what looked like the descriptions they had heard about the guards whom protected the gods and goddesses hundred of years ago.

"Strangers to this land, we are the Goddesses Isis, Sekmut, Nephtys."

Bill did the only thing he could think of at the time, which was thankfully the same thing Hermione thought of doing, he got to his knee's bowing deeply, and kept his head down as he spoke.

"My name is William Weasley and this is my friend Hermione Granger, we are honoured to meet you."

"William it is nice to know that even in the future men have manners, but do they have morals?"

"You will be thanked for your contribution to life William, we thank you for bringing us a virgin sacrifice," the goddesses continue seriously.

Hermione's head shot up at these words. "Excuse me but did you just say virgin sacrifice?"

"Yes we did,"

"Sorry to inform you but I am in no way a virgin ma'am," Hermione answered suddenly thankful that she had not waited until her wedding day like her mother had once advised her to.

"Who is your husband then?" Isis asked.

"I am not married, I have never been married," Hermione answered suddenly worried.

"Well if you are not married then you must still have your innocence sweet girl and therefore will be sacrificed."

When Hermione went to speak again the goddess sent her a suspicious glare.

"You are either innocent, or you live in sin which is it?"

Hermione realised that living in sin would also get her killed but being a virgin would most likely give her some time to get away.

"Innocent,"

Bill and Hermione were frightened beyond belief, they had only just found each other, they couldn't lose each other now. They were both going through possible ways to get home when the goddesses vanished before their eyes with their last ringing words.

"_We will have someone come to collect you at midnight for the ritual."_

Before they had a moment to talk to each other a man appeared, by his clothing they guessed he was some form of priest, or wizard.

"I am sorry I was listening to the conversation you had with the goddesses and would like to offer you a way to save your lives."

"Who are you sir?" Hermione asked, her inquisitive nature getting the better of her.

"I am like you, a wizard priest whom had read out loud the translation, the same one it seems you have read, but by the looks of you, the world I once came from has change quite a lot."

"How is it that you can help us, it seems you have never found a way home yourself," Bill asked.

"The only way to stop your miss here from being killed is to make an honest woman out of her," The priest replied, sensing their confusion he simplified.

"Marry her you twit."

"Mm Marry h-her?" Bill stuttered out.

"Yes marry her. It's the only way for you both to live, to buy you the time to find a way out of here."

Bill looked at Hermione who smiled at him.

"It's ok if you don't want to Bill, we can try and find another way out if you want.

"It's not that Hermione, I would do anything to keep you safe, I just want you to be sure it's what you want."

Hermione smiled and pulled Bill's head down to hers, their lips met in a breath taking kiss, leaving Hermione's body humming.

"Ok leave that to the consummation please," the wizard priest said looking a little embarrassed.

With a flick of his wrist the rooms contents changed, in fact they were no longer in a room but outside somewhere and it was no longer just the three of them, Bill and Hermione realised that these people were to be the witnesses for their bonding. For some reason both Hermione and Bill seemed to have suddenly acquired the knowledge of how an Egyptian wedding was preformed, and what parts they needed to play.

Hermione was wearing a form fitting white satin dress and her hair was pulled up onto the top of her head, white flowers entwined with her hair.

Bill was wearing what looked like plain black satin ceremonial robes, his hair was tied back with a length of satin also black.

Neither Bill nor Hermione wore shoes.

Under a clear night sky, an altar stood previously prepared by the priest it seemed, a fine black cloth over what looked like dark stone.

White flowers were strewn about, barely visible in the moonlight. On the altar lay two knives. One, the triangular dagger sacred to Djhewty, the other a knife prepared for ceremonial use.

A silver goblet half filled with red wine sat on the altar as well, a large white candle beside it waiting to be lit.

The witnesses were stood in a circle, unlit candles in their hands. The altar was situated at the head of the circle, on the west side.

Bill and Hermione approached both holding lit candles, and started to share the flame with those standing on either side of the altar.

Bill placed his candle in a holder on the ground before the altar, and picked up the Djhewty dagger.

Bill faced the west, dagger in hand

Un re-a an Ptah, uau netu, uau netu, aru re-a an neter nut-a.  
I arefm Djewhty, meh aper em heka, uau netu, uau netu, en Suti sau re-a.  
Khesef-tu Tem uten-nef senef sai set.

Un re-a, apu re-a an Shu em nut-ef tui ent baat en pet enti ap-nef re en neteru am-es.

Nuk Sekhet! Hems-a her kes amt urt aat ent pet.  
Nuk Sakhu! Urt her-ab baiu Annu.

Ar heka neb t'etet neb t'etu er-a sut, aha neteru er-sen paut neteru temtiu.

May Ptah give me voice, remove the wrappings! Remove the wrappings which the lesser gods have placed over my mouth.

Come unto me Djewhty, bearer of Heka, full of Heka, remove the wrappings! Remove the wrappings of Suti which fetter my mouth.

May Tem turn back those who would restrain me.

Give me voice! May my mouth be opened by Shu with that divine instrument of iron with which the gods were given voice.

I am Sekhet! I watch over the heaven of the west.

I am Sakhu! I watch over the souls of Annu.

May the gods and their children hear my voice, and resist those who would silence me.

Bill then tookthe ritual dagger and traced a vertical line in the air to the west, in a smooth downward motion.

**Hermione:** "Qebhsennuf!"

Bill turned to the south and traced a vertical line in the air.

**Hermione:** "Amset!"

Bill turned to the east and traced a vertical line in the air.

**Hermione:** "Tuamutef!"

Bill Turned to the north, and traced another vertical line from top to bottom.

**Hermione:** "Hapi!"

**Bill:** "I am the flame which shines upon the Opener of Eternity!"

As the last words were spoken Hermione placed her candle in the holder next to Bill's, and Bill returned the dagger to the altar he had taken it from.

The priest heretofore silent now starts to read out loud a selection from Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet.

"You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days.  
Aye, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heavens dance between you.

"Love one another, but make not a bond of love:  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music.

Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping.  
For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together yet not too near together  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and cypress grow not in each other's shadow."

Hermione picked up the second knife, took a plain platinum band from the priest and placed it onto Bills left hand ring finger.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

Hermione pricks her finger with the knife she had picked up and let the blood fall into the silver goblet.

Bill took the knife from Hermione, and the ring from the priest which was also platinum, three small diamonds imbedded into it.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my Wife this day and forevermore."

He pricked his finger and let his blood fall into the goblet as well.

The priest picks up the goblet and swirls it around three times, before handing it to Hermione and Bill whom in turn to drink from it.

Hermione and Bill take their candles back in hand, and together light the large white candle set on the altar. Their breath extinguishes their own candles.

The priest starts to recite words to proclaim the union:

"There come the waters of life which are in the sky. There come the waters of life which are in the earth. The sky burns for you, the earth trembles for you, before the birth of the god. By the power entrusted to me, in the names of all that are just and holy, and in the presence of the company of gods and their children, I proclaim this bond between you immortal and eternal."

As the last words were said Hermione and Bill grasped hands and with a flick of the priests wrist found themselves in the room they had originally fallen into.

Without words the priest started to walk out of the room at a slow pace, and with one look back at the newly wed couple he waited at the door.

Bill and Hermione took the hint and followed him to the door. They all stepped through into a huge bedroom suite, and without a word the priest walked back out the door closing it behind him as he went.

Bill turned around so he was facing Hermione, the hand not holding hers, rose and caressed the side of her face before slipping into her hair and pulling her hair down. His lips whispered over hers, then his teeth grazed them, making them tingle with the need of more pressure.

Bill brushed a lock of hair out of her face and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Well I've heard about performing under pressure, but this might be the ice breaker!"

Hermione giggled at his attempt at humour. Her stomach was all butterflies and she nervously glanced towards the doors. Bill took a deep breath in and said, "We had better get doing this before someone comes and we are stopped."

"Did that just sound as pathetic to you as it did to me?"

Hermione nodded her head again and tried to stop her giggle. Bill leaned closer and whispered, "Don't be nervous, it's just the two of us and we can pretend it's like every other time we've made love."

Hermione relaxed into Bill's whispers and felt his warm breath on her skin. The warm air from his mouth and the cold from the room mixed and formed goose bumps on her flesh.

Bill wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her arms, then he leaned in closer and gently placed his lips on hers. He wanted so badly to take her and throw her on the floor and show those goddesses', just what kind of loving humans were capable of, but he knew she was nervous and didn't want her to become afraid of him. He knew he needed to loosen her up first and take her as gently as possible.

He continued kissing her, while slowly walking her back to the bed that was in the room. When the back of her legs touched the bed, Bill picked her up and laid her on it. He followed and ran his hands all the way up her body. Her skin felt like Egyptian silk. He chuckled at that thought and the irony of it. He looked at him through hooded eyes he and quickly forgot all other thoughts, except for the one that urged him on to pleasure her.

Hermione reached down and slid her hands under the tunic he wore and found it very easy to slide her hands into his pants. He was already hard and she smirked to herself when she heard him hiss. She wrapped her dainty hand around his large cock and began to pump it up and down.

Bill sucked in a deep breath and reached up and waved his wand and they were both in their underthings.

Hermione's hand was still in his boxers and he reached for the band of her knickers.

He slowly pulled them down her body, while kissing each and every centimetre the material skimmed over. Hermione almost couldn't stand it and pulled Bill into a searing kiss. She pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He reached between them and found her little bundle of nerves.

He didn't want to start fucking her yet. He sat back again and pulled her legs over his shoulders and leaned down so his face was right at her slit. His tongue travelled along the length and Hermione gasped. Bill smirked and continued his onslaught. He pushed two fingers into her and started to slowly pump in and out.

Hermione was thrashing from side to side, but Bill continued. He could feel her tensing and began lapping up her juices faster. She exploded in a vibrant burst of colours and Bill carefully lowered her legs. He leaned over her and kissed her gently. She could taste herself on him and it turned her on. Bill took hold of his cock and positioned it at her still wet entrance. Hermione grabbed her legs and opened herself up for him.

He slowly entered her, knowing if he went too fast he would finish more quickly then he wanted to. He pushed all the way into her and relished in her tight wet heat. He slowly pulled out again and pushed back in. He looked to her face and saw that she was in the throes of passion. Just the look on her face alone was almost enough to make him cum!

He continued his slow deliberate movements, knowing it was torturing her, but also knowing this would case her to cum in the most powerful way. They heard voiced far down the hall and both looked at one another in horror. Bill realised this wasn't the time to drag out the session and gave her a wry grin. He started to pound into her furiously and grunted as he moved her across the bed with his forceful thrusts.

Hermione was so caught up in what Bill was doing that she didn't notice the little bud of tension building in her lower abdomen. It exploded out of nowhere and Hermione let out a scream, with Bill's name on her lips. Bill, feeling her tight muscle walls clamp around him, couldn't hold back any longer and followed her scream with one of his own and her name falling from his lips.

There was a bright light that surrounded them and flashed several times before disappearing back into their bodies. Neither noticed this as they were too busy scrambling to get dressed and right themselves before they had visitors. Bill had just stood up from the bed and took Hermione's hand to help her up, when the wizard they had met before walked in.

AN: Thank you for your patience, I am trying to make the chapters longer, so I need more time for each chapter.


	13. Bonds

**Chapter 13:**

_There was a bright light that surrounded them and flashed several times before disappearing back into their bodies. Neither noticed this as they were too busy scrambling to get dressed and right themselves before they had visitors. Bill had just stood up from the bed and took Hermione's hand to help her up, when the wizard they had met before walked in._

"I am glad the consummation was a success, you may leave now."

Hermione and Bill just stared at him like he had a third head.

"What do you mean leave? If we could just leave why did we have to get married and go through all of this?" Bill growled at the wizard.

The wizard whom had married them burst into laughter.

"Destiny and fate play a part in all our lives, they just wanted to play with you first."

"What are you talking about? Please explain it to us," Hermione asked politely.

"When something is meant to happen in two peoples lives that will affect more then those two people, say if it is for the good of man kind, or just a family dispute. Well if for some reason the fates look into your future and find that something changed and all the good things don't happen because usually the couple is stubborn, they send me to step in and make things right."

"What has that got to do with us though, and who are you really?"

"I am what they call a wizard of illusions, my job is to give the couple, which in this instance is you, a taste of what they can have in the future, whether it be in the near or the far."

"But why would you do that?" Hermione thought aloud.

"It is meant to give couples a push in the right direction, it is meant to inspire them to do what they did in the illusion, in your case to get married. But don't worry the marriage in question should only last for another few minutes, the only time it sticks is if you were soul bonded."

"Soul bonded?" The couple reiterated.

"Yes but don't worry, I doubt a couple of work aholics like you spend enough time and energy with each other for that to happen," The wizard threw at them.

Before Bill or Hermione got out anymore questions the wizard flicked his wrist and they found themselves back at the job site they had disappeared from.

Bill and Hermione landed on their backs and quickly looked around. It seemed that no one had moved from the time they had left. They saw other workers in the room and stood up. Bill went to find out why no one was concerned about them or their disappearance, when Hermione waved him off.

She was looking at a sheet of parchment one of their fellow workers had been writing on.

She was normally very fast in her scribing, but for some reason she was still on the same word she had started when Bill and Hermione left.

Hermione leaned towards her and asked. "Having trouble with that word?"

The girl looked at Hermione funny and said, "no, I just started working on this 30 seconds ago!"

Both Bill and Hermione turned to each other and Bill motioned with his head for her to follow him outside of the tent. They set out quickly to find their site supervisor and explained to him what they had discovered. He shook his head and then pulled his wand out.

"Do you mind if I check you out?" Both shook their heads.

They knew they were in good hands, he was after all a trained mediwizard. He did some complex wand movements and then rattled off words faster then either of them could understand. He stopped looking puzzled for a moment and repeated his actions twice more, producing the same results each time, and the same puzzled look.

"What did you find?" Hermione was getting anxious and Bill could feel it.

He didn't know how, but he felt her anxiety. He leaned towards her and rubbed her hand gently. The supervisor saw this and asked if there was anything else Bill would like to mention. The couple looked at one another and then Bill told how they had, had a marriage ceremony in this illusion that the little man had set up, but that unless they were soul bonded it would be null and void. Hermione gave a little chuckle with this remembering how he had thought the chances of them being bonded were zero to none.

"I don't suppose you have something that we could use to check on bonding? I doubt it will show anything but it is a thought."

"Why do you ask about soul bonding if you don't believe it?"

Bill said he felt everything Hermione was feeling, he was concerned. The supervisor went to his cupboard and pulled out a variety of things before exclaiming he had found what he wanted and brought it back to Bill and Hermione.

"Make sure you follow the instructions exactly. If you get one part wrong, it will not work!" Both nodded their heads, and Bill asked why he did that.

"I figured you would want to do this privately!" Both once again nodded their heads and left him. Most of the team had already packed up, so they decided to head home right away.

As soon as they walked through the door, they stripped off their cloaks and settled down in the lounge room, deciding that they should be sitting down and somewhat comfortable to take the test.

The directions were simple to follow, they had to face each other, hold one hand over each others hearts, their other hands entwined, their wands held between their palms.

"Toutes les obligations sont indiquées," they vocalized.

A white light tinted with specs of gold erupted from the wand tips trapped between their hands.

It embraced them like a lost friend, it was warm and made them feel at peace as it engulfed the pair in the light. It was so bright that they had to close their eye's.

As Bill read the notes that their boss had given them he frowned.

"What's wrong Bill?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I think my eyes might be seeing things that's all luv."

"Well are we… Well are we you know, bound to each other?" Hermione asked, not wanting to give away her feelings on the matter.

Bill's lips twitched, and then when he looked up at Hermione and saw the hope shining in her eyes, the twitch turned into a full out grin. He nodded his head and held open his arms, glad to be sitting when Hermione lunged at him giggling like a school girl.


	14. Meetings and Appointments

**Add usual Disclaimer here ( ) **

**Thanks to all my reviewers… You guys and gals are the best.**

**Chapter 14:**

Bill opened his eyes and realised that they must have fallen asleep eventually.

He had so many things going though his head when he had lay down with Hermione, that he was unsure he would be able to sleep at all.

He smiled at the memories of finding out that they were still married and that they were also bonded. He rolled over towards his sleeping wife and smiled a mischievous smile, as the ideas of how to wake her up flew through his mind.

His fingers slid over the flawless smooth skin of her stomach, taking its time to travel over parts of her body, stimulating her nerves and senses while she slept.

As she moaned in her sleep, he let his fingers travel south, through the curls that lay over her mound, until he found her nub and started to draw circles over it with his fingers, her hips bucking involuntary.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she moaned her hips rising from the bed as his fingers penetrated her.

As his fingers slid in and out of her she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

They kissed furiously, his lips almost bruising in intensity. Breathing hard, mouths and tongues battling, as his fingers sped up to the same pace as their tongues.

She was gasping for air as their lips finally separated, her whole body tingling as he kissed passionately down her jaw, burying his face in her neck.

Her hips bucked again and her inner muscles contracted around his fingers as she spiralled into her first orgasm of the morning.

He pulled his fingers out of her, raised them to his lips, but before he could put them in his mouth, his wrist was seized and his fingers enveloped by Hermione's hot mouth, her tongue wrapped around his digits cleaning them of her own cum.

Bill whimpered, as every stroke of her tongue sent tingles straight to his groin, making him harder then he thought possible.

Removing his fingers from his wife's mouth, he thread them through her hair so he could control her movements, and started to nip at her throat, lick down her collar bone and finally sucked a nipple into his mouth, as he moved over her, positioned himself and thrust into her hot, tight core reviling in the breathy moans vibrating through their now joined bodies.

Each thrust of his hardness inside her seemed to crush the bundle of nerves between her thighs, her clit sparking every time he ground into her.

Her hands spread over his shoulders and she could feel the muscles in his back tense and release as he thrust into her, hips pistoning against her own.

She screamed his name, as she climaxed again. Bill moaned loudly into the crook of her neck, as her inner walls clamped around him sending him over the edge, his cock spurted inside her, warm fluid filling her body.

He rolled off her onto his side, sated from their love making and pulled her back against his chest, trying to slow his furiously beating heart and even faster breathing.

"Mmm, I love you Wife," Bill growled into her neck.

"And I you Husband," Hermione replied.

After resting their bodies for an hour Bill figured now was probably a good a time as any to talk to Hermione about Christmas. He rolled over and gazed at her, took a deep breath and prepared himself for what ever her reaction would be.

"Hermione luv,"

"What's wrong sweets?" Hermione asked rolling over to face her husband.

"I never got the chance to tell you this before everything happened, but I got an owl from my mum inviting me and my other half to the burrow for Christmas."

The smile that had been fixed on Hermione's face disappeared almost instantly at those words.

"Oh um, Bill your family hates me right now, and they don't even know that we are together as a couple, let alone married, maybe it would be best if you went alone, my presence will just ruin the day that is meant for family."

Bill took hold of Hermione's chin, "But you are my family Hermione, my new family, the one that I need more then anything in this world."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes before she could stop them she buried her face into the crook of Bill's neck and started to sob.

Stifling the last of her sobs she took a deep breath and looked up into Bill's eye's

"I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into me, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Bill, I love you so much."

Bill smiled at his wife, "Hermione eventually they are going to find out about us, I think it would be best if we defuse the situation now, rather then later, because the longer we leave it the worse it will get."

Hermione sighed, she knew that he was right, she nodded at him knowing he would realise what it meant without her having to use words and smiled, still worried, into his chest as she was engulfed by his strong arms.

Hermione and Bill packed what they needed for a weeks holiday in London. They had come to a decision eventually that they thought would be best for everyone's sanity, mainly theirs, they would spend Christmas day at the burrow but they would be staying in a hotel room for the duration of their holiday hoping that having a place they could go to if they needed at any time would decrease the stress they were under.

They knew that there would be shouting and might even have a few hexes thrown around, but they hoped to defuse the situation before it got to violence.

As they portkeyed to their hotel room they took a deep breath and started to unpack their belongings.

Three days was enough time to unwind from the stresses of work and just enough time for them to realise whatever happened at the burrow, would happen no matter what, so they shouldn't worry about things they can't and don't really want to change. So once they realised everything was inevitable, they decided it was time to relax and enjoy their time together, because they had earned it.

Standing behind her on their balcony, hands on either side of her hips holding the rail he smiled and started to nuzzle into her neck.

"Mmm, Hermione, Sweet, did you realise that this will be our first Christmas together as husband and wife?"

Hermione smiled at him as she turned to face him, her arms going up around his neck.

"This would be the best Christmas I have ever had. No matter what happens tomorrow, you are everything I have always wanted and everything I will ever need Bill, you are my husband, my soul mate for all eternity and I can not think of a better Christmas gift, or a better way to live the rest of my life, then with you."

Bill took her lips in a passionate kiss. That was something no one had ever said to him before and he was suddenly very pleased that every other thing in his life had gone wrong, because it all led him to this moment, and most importantly to her.


	15. Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**Thanks to DJ and Todd whom without I would never have gotten to this stage.**

Hermione and Bill had been anxiously awaiting this moment for a while now. It was time to go to the Burrow for Christmas lunch and they were scared of what was going to happen, because they knew no matter what happened, the family was going to be separated somehow. Whether it is from the knowledge that Ron and Harry were gay lovers that lied to them or the fact that Hermione and Bill were married and no one would be happy about it.

They just hoped that they could get through this day without anyone being physically hurt, or any unrepairable damage being done.

Hermione and Bill apparated into the Burrow's backyard, hoping that they wouldn't be jumped on right away, that they would have some time to assess the situation first.

Hermione held on to Bill tighter, feeling slightly dizzy and nauseous. Putting it down to nerves, Hermione gave Bill a weak smile and let go of him, following him as he took the initiative and started walking to the door, which opened before he got to it.

The plump form of Molly Weasley pulled Bill into a bone crushing hug

"Bill dear, Oh it is so good to see you, but where is Fleur?"

"Um we have a lot to tell you mum!" Bill responded wondering when someone would notice Hermione.

It was as Bill and Hermione began to enter the house, that Molly Weasley spotted Hermione. Glaring at her, she tried to stop Hermione from entering the house, at the same time she was trying to put some distance between Hermione and Bill.

When Bill realised what was happening he grabbed Hermione's hand and asked his mother to move out of the way, so that the family could be together for Christmas, making it no secret that he viewed Hermione as family.

"Bill let go of this tart's hand and leave her outside, so we may enjoy our Christmas dinner," Molly insisted still glaring at Hermione, as she tried to get Bill to release her hand.

"Mum, let go of Hermione,"

"But Bill this is a time for family and she isn't welcome here anymore."

"Mum she is family," Bill stated.

"Bill, she has done despicable things to our poor Ronald, you don't understand."

"And you," She said pointing to Hermione, "You have no right coming to our house after what you have done."

The rest of the Family and a few unknown people partners came to the door to find out what the noise was and why it was taking Molly so long to get the new guest inside. When they spotted Hermione and Bill, they went off their tree's about cheating, and about family loyalties, everyone that is except Ron and Harry whom were very quiet indeed, but still didn't look anywhere near as guilty as they should, under the circumstances.

Just as Bill and Hermione were about to explain what was happening there was a flash of red that travelled through the crowd and hit Hermione, causing her to fall to the ground with a groan of pain and a harshly breathed "Bill."

Bill felt the spell hit through their bond and bent down quickly to pick up his wife, tears in his eyes, and his body shaking from anger at his family. Before apperating Bill turned to his family.

"I can't believe any of you would attack an unarmed witch, I am disgusted to ever have called you family, now excuse me while I get Hermione to St Mungo's."

And with that they were gone.

"I can't believe Bill would take her side over all of this," Was the first thing Charlie Weasley heard as he got to the backdoor.

He walked in and asked what happened. When he was told he was so mad he threw the closest item he could find at Ron.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD, HOW COULD YOU SIT THERE WHEN YOU KNOW SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING, BUT GET HER HEART BROKEN," Charlie yelled at his brother.

Ron was about to ask what he was talking about, trying to take the path of innocence, but never got a word out of his mouth. Charlie had been holding this in for far too long and needed to get it off his chest.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, I SAW IT ALL IN A BLOODY PENSIVE," He kept yelling at Ron before turning to the rest of the family and guests.

"You want to know what has happened and what a mistake you have all made, well here it is. Ronald is a poof who was caught out by his fiancé fucking his boyfriend in their bed, on their anniversary," Charlie growled out, absolutely furious at what had happened.

When Bill had arrived at the hospital, he had tears falling down his face, his body was trembling with suppressed rage and worry. He walked into the main waiting area and yelled for a healer, and gave them every detail he could think of when asked what had happened.

Bill and Hermione were taken into a private room at once, healers started to do tests and scans to find the source of the problem and reverse it.

Bill was asked to leave for a while so they could give Hermione their full attention. He walked over to the nurses station that was on the floor and gave them some personal details, that they would need for billing and such.

When it came to a question about visitors, Bill asked that every visitor be run through him or Hermione first.

"The only people that can come through that door without the need of approval first are Charlie Weasley and Thomas Stiles please," Bill requested nicely, not wanting to face anyone else when he felt like killing half of his family.

One of the healers exited Hermione's room and made a bee line towards Bill.

"Mr Weasley, your wife seems to have been hit with a stunning hex mixed with something we can't name, but can reverse. She should be fine in a few days. She is awake and asking for you."

Bill thanked the doctor profusely and all but ran into Hermione's room, just missing the door at the end of the hall opening and a group of red heads scurry in looking decidedly ashamed and embarrassed.

When Bill spotted Hermione, she was sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face and wearing a huge grin.

Bill wondered if it was a result or side effect of the curse, but was still very relieved to see it all the same. He went over and pulled her into his arms.

"I was so worried,"

"Bill you might want to sit down love, I have something I need to share with you!" Hermione said still smiling, but her nervousness was relayed through their bond.

Bill sat on the bed and nodded that he was ready for what ever it was.

"We are pregnant, Bill."

Bill who had been expecting bad news nearly fell off the bed stunned.

"Pregnant? As in having a baby?" Bill asked in awe.

Hermione nodded and a wave of relief flowed through her as Bill pulled her into his arms once again and started to laugh.

"I am going to be a dad, oh Hermione I am so happy."

Hermione's smile disappeared as she remembered why it was she was in the hospital in the first place.

"Bill what about your family, what is going to happen?"

"My family extends to you and our baby and my brother Charlie, but that is as far as it goes now, we don't need them and I don't want to know them right now," Bill replied seriously.

The Weasley family and guests minus Ron and Harry were congregated in the waiting area of St. Mungo's, Molly stood arguing with the nurse, whom would not tell her anything.

Suddenly the doors to Hermione's ward opened and a healer came out as if looking for someone.

Molly ran bustling up to the healer and started asking questions about Bill and Hermione, but received no answers.

"Is there a Charlie Weasley present?" The healer asked the sea of red heads.

Charlie stood and told the Healer who he was. The healer told him that he was allowed to go through to see Hermione and Bill and was slightly shocked when a hand shot out and grabbed his robes.

"Where is my son and Hermione, are they ok, I want to see them, I am his mother! I demand to see them."

"I am sorry ma'am but Mr and Mrs Weasley have told me that only a Mr Charlie Weasley is allowed through to see them, but I can tell you that Mrs Weasley and the baby are doing fine and will be released when we deem it safe for them to return home with as few complications as possible, they were very lucky not to lose the baby after she was struck by the curse that landed her here," The healer said before removing her hand and escorting Charlie through to the room Hermione and Bill were in.

Molly Weasley and the rest of the red headed family all sat and stood in shock, not only had they found out that Hermione was married to Bill, but she was also pregnant and they had nearly killed a family member.


	16. L'Estremità

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**Thanks to DJ and Todd whom without I would never have gotten to this stage.**

After a few days in the hospital, Hermione was declared fit enough to go home.

She was to be placed on bed rest for the first week back and was not allowed to be overly stressed at any one time during her pregnancy or would be placed on bed rest permanently.

They were able to dodge the gang of red heads in the waiting room with some help from, Charlie and the staff of St Mungo's, whom had come to know the story behind their visit and were more then happy to help.

The took the safest route back to Cairo, Charlie tagged along for the ride to help with Hermione and the luggage, and to also spend a few days at the apartment to catch up on the happenings of his new sister in law and his brother.

Life went back to some form of normalcy, until his family started to show up in Cairo to make amends, that is.

They had to put up extra wards and after a week of constantly being unable to leave the apartment Bill decided he would hear them out, but that it was too stressful for Hermione to be a part of it yet.

In two meetings, both an hour long, he found out everything that he needed to know. Ginny had been the one to cast the hex, trying to stop Hermione from telling everyone that Harry was gay, because then he would be out of the proverbial closet and then there would be no need to keep his, what she now knew to be fake, relationship with her, which ultimately meant losing the one man she had always wanted.

The twins seemed to be the only ones besides Charlie that actually believed the news about Harry and Ron without wanting proof, and Bill was not in the mood to give them anything.

He had thought that if they were honestly sorry, and wanted to make it up to him and Hermione, then he would be willing to make a go of it, but after hearing the disparaging remarks and the constant questioning still, he realised that with the twins and Charlie and Hermione, plus the baby he had more family then he would ever need.

He composed a short letter to each member of the family, listing the problems or lack there of, to having them as part of the family at this stage in his life and even though he knew that his actions could be classed as cruel and undeserved he thought he had enough reason.

The only reason he could tell everyone who asked, was that he was doing it to protect his wife and child and himself from those people who would believe derogatory remarks about someone whom they had known for more then five years as a member of the family.

(Where are they now you may ask, well keep reading and find out.)

Ginny Weasley:

Is now a year older and not much has changed. She lives alone, moving from man to man and works in the muggle world as a shooter girl in the not so well known strip clubs. She is unwelcome at her family home and has been blacklisted in the wizarding world.

Arthur and Molly Weasley:

Go about there lives as they always did, but with some huge differences, they never take things to face value anymore and realise even family can lie to get what they want in life. They also spend there vacation time every year in Egypt hoping that one day they will run into Bill and his family, even if it is just a glimpse of what they could have had.

Charlie, Fred and George Weasley:

Fred and George established a new WWW store in Cairo, where they now live with their wives, whom they met at the hospital after their first shop was blown up from the inside, wanting to be close to Bill and Hermione and as far from the rest of the family as possible. Charlie lives in Romania still, but is seen in Cairo every chance he gets.

Harry Potter:

Decided that he wasn't actually gay, but Bi sexual and didn't like the way his relationship with Ron was going, so he dumped him and is now dating Oliver Wood.

Ronald Weasley:

Is a nobody in a small town. He was so unpopular after the very public break up and reasons behind it, that he decided to go and live in the muggle world. He now delivers pizza during the nights and sits at home twiddling his thumbs at all other times.

Bill, Hermione and Fatin Isra Weasley:

The newest Weasley family is quite happy even though they still reflect on what they could have done differently, they know the past is just that, the past.

They spend all their free time with the family they do have, Bill went back to work, but at a desk, so that there was no danger, and because the only partner he would trust was no longer there, but at home looking after their new born daughter Fatin Isra.

They might not have all lived happily ever after, but the point is that they lived.

Finis…


End file.
